


Stregoni Benefici

by Mary Black (MilleVisages)



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Français | French, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilleVisages/pseuds/Mary%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"mon père avait tord. Même la plus pure des foi ne pouvait me sauver."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stregoni Benefici

La dernière chose qu'il vit avant que sa vie ne bascule était une vision floue, faite de nuances glauques. Celui qu'ils pourchassaient, lui et les vaillants volontaires rassemblés par l'idée de la curée était brutalement passé du statut de proie à celui de chasseur.

Carlisle ne pu que voir arriver son destin, sous la forme d'un vampire à moitié mort de faim qui bavait comme un chien enragé. Le fils de pasteur leva les bras dans une pitoyable tentative pour se protéger de cette charge désespéré adversaire les projeta tout deux au sol et plantant ses dents dans la chairs tendre de la gorge, arrachait de larges lambeaux dans sa frénésie de nourriture. La douleur était insupportable. Non pas à cause de l'horrible plaie – en vérité, il la sentait à peine, en comparaison avec... Le reste.

Il avait l'impression qu'on déversait du métal brûlant sur ses os, que du vitriol courrait dans ses veines. Il était presque reconnaissant que la hâte de son tueur l'ai poussé à déclencher une hémorragie suffisamment grave pour le tuer en quelques minutes.

Quelques minutes d'enfer.

Alors qu'il sentait enfin venir une bienheureuse inconscience, le vampire glapit de rage et bondit sur les pavé, fuyant la horde qui arrivait sur eux.

Une onde glacée parcouru le jeune homme abandonné au sol, chassant un instant le feu qui le consumait. Il savait exactement ce qui allait se passer. Les gens de son père allait le trouver, et faire la seule chose qui leur paraissait juste. L'attacher en haut d'un tas de bois, lui passer une chemise imbibée d'huile et laisser le feu purifier la souillure qu'il était devenu. Son père le regretterait sans doute, mais son cœur dur ne fléchirait pas.

Carlisle se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait pas mourir. Malgré l'ignoble douleur qui le faisait gémir comme un enfant, il ne voulait pas mourir. Pas comme ça. Il tenta de ramper hors du chemin, la course des poursuivants faisant trembler le sol et ses os douloureux. Ses pauvres tentatives le conduirent jusqu'à l'ouverture arrondie d'une cave, et il chuta au milieu d'un tas de pomme de terres à l'odeur douceâtre, lâchant un faible cri de souffrance.

Dans cet abri improvisé, la douleur revenait, plus présente, comme pour se rattraper de ce miraculeux moment de retrait. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si la troupe était déjà passée devant la cave où non, s'il était réellement en sécurité ou si le moindre bruit ferait surgir fourches et torches, si le plus petit gémissement ne le conduirait pas droit au bûcher. Ses os brûlaient déjà, faisant bouillir le peu de sang qui restait dans ses veines.

Il voulait hurler.

Laisser échapper un peu de cette horreur, un cri après l'autre. Il s'imaginait très bien le soulagement que cela lui procurerait. Il était aussi tout à fait conscient que ce serait le meilleur moyen de se faire tuer. Il envisagea cette solution. Il observa sous tout les angles ce moyen tellement simple de faire cesser tout cela. Hurler, hurler comme le damné qu'il était, et laisser les hommes du pasteur se charger de lui.

Ce qui lui restait de conscience s'y refusait. Ce qui lui restait d'éducation lui interdisait. Les sermons de son père sur le suicide lui revenait aux oreilles, et c'était exactement ce qu'il envisageait, au fond. Mettre fin à sa vie par bûcher interposé. Son père le saurait.

Le devinerait.

Ce serait une honte encore plus grande que celle d'avoir perdu son fils face à l'engeance satanique. Il s'accrocha à cette idée, de toute ses forces. Le moindre son signerait sa perte. Il ne devait pas faire le moindre bruit.

La douleur s'acharnait sur lui comme un chien sur un os. Il avait trop mal pour rester conscient, trop mal pour s'évanouir. Il restait bloqué dans un monde de flammes et d'acide, la gorge ravagée par les hurlements qu'il retenait de justesse. Il avait perdu la notion du temps, persuadé d'être arrivé directement en enfer.

Il finit par enfin glisser dans une inconscience fébrile, son corps abandonnant face à tant de souffrance.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, quelques heures plus tard, son cœur avant cessé de battre. La cave obscure où il se trouvait était peinte d'ombres fantasmagoriques, de couleurs qui n'avaient pas de nom. La petite pièce était saturée d'odeurs, celle des pommes de terres pourrissantes, de la terre battue humide, des briques froides, l'arôme de la rue arrivant par l'étroite arche qui lui avait permit de rejoindre cet abri.

Il voulu se relever, et se retrouva debout au milieu de la pièce, l'acte aussi rapide que la pensée. Carlisle se glissa souplement sous l'ouverture, jetant un regard hésitant à l'extérieur. Le monde lui était à la fois familier et étranger. Des étoiles scintillaient faiblement à travers le fog, lui blessant les yeux.

Il porta la main à sa gorge, ne sentant sous ses doigts qu'une peau lisse. Impossible... Combien de temps était-il resté inconscient ? Au moins une journée, si ce n'est plus. Le blond se décida à sortir de la cave, empruntant la même chemin que la première fois. Il se hissa avec facilité par l'étroite ouverture et rejoignit la rue déserte.

Il ne savait pas où aller. Il ne devrait pas être encore en vie. Son regard erra autour de lui, et se posa sur un miroir, dans l'échoppe de préteur sur gage face à lui.

Un monstre lui rendit son regard. Le visage lui était familier. Des yeux cramoisi le fixait, écarquillés d'horreur. Ils étaient soulignés par de profondes cernes violacées, et sa gorge était marquée par de cruelles marques de morsures. L'horrible réalisation mit quelques secondes à se faire.

Le monstre, c'était lui.

Il était devenu ce que son père et lui avait chassé pendant toutes ces années. Un vampire. Carlisle resta un moment inappréciable figé d'horreur, terrorisé parce ce qu'il était devenu.

« Carlisle ! Carlisle ! »

L'appel brisa sa transe comme un homme passe à travers la glace trop fine d'un étang. Il pivota vers la source du cri, frappé par le ton pressant. Quelqu'un le cherchait alors ? Il lui semblait connaître cette voix. Le vampire nouveau né fit quelques pas vers la silhouette qui se profilait au bout de la ruelle.

Une légère brise poussa vers lui une bouffée d'un parfum délicieux, tel qu'il en avait jamais senti. C'était comme l'arôme du meilleur repas qu'il ait jamais respiré, la senteur la plus appétissante jamais crée par Dieu ou le Diable. Sa gorge en était asséchée, et pourtant il avait l'eau à la bouche. Avant de l'avoir réalisé, il se dressait devant celui qui était assez fou pour l'appeler.

Un homme comme il y en a tant d'autres, un travailleur musclé par le labeur. L'homme portait un bandage au bras et à la main, et une horreur toute fraîche sur son visage.

« Dieu miséricordieux... »

A peine un souffle sorti de sa gorge rendue étroite par l'angoisse. Carlisle réalisa qu'il connaissait cette homme. Que c'était de lui qu'émanait cette odeur affolante. Et que c'était son apparition qui avait poussé ce pauvre hère à invoquer le Seigneur.

Non. Non, il ne pouvait pas.

Il pris la fuite. Loin des yeux écarquillés, loin de cette odeur tentatrice. Il traversa la ville comme une ombre floue, fuyant l'odeur ensorcelante qu'il sentait partout. En moins de temps qu'il en faut pour lancer un cri, il avait quitté Londres. Il ne dévia pas de sa course, sachant qu'il trouverait des falaises sur son chemin. De falaises, et la mer.

Il était presque serein. Le suicide était la damnation. Mais damné, il l'était déjà. Peut-être était-ce se racheter, que d'effacer la souillure, le péché qu'il était devenu. Le blond vit arriver l'eau, et ne ralentit pas. Il plongea dans les vagues, laissant l'eau noire se refermer sur lui comme un cercueil. Il refusait de nager, de lutter. Il voulait mourir. Mais la mort ne voulait pas de lui.

Il dériva lentement, et échoua sur une plage battue par les vents. Carlisle se recroquevilla sur lui-même, serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il ne sentait pas le froid ni le vent, mais il frissonnait. Il avait peur. Peur de lui-même, de ce qu'il pourrait faire. La damnation. La douleur. Comment... Comment infliger cela à un être humain ? Être obligé de vivre avec cela. Parce qu'il ne pourrait pas mourir...

L'effluve détestée lui arriva comme un fantôme. Il se redressa, comme frappé par un coup de fouet, et s'enfuit à nouveau, loin de cette diablerie. Il s'enfuit dans la forêt, si vite qu'il n'était qu'une ombre à nouveau. Peu avant l'aube, le vampire chuta dans une profonde gorge, espérant se briser le cou. L'impact de son corps sur la pierre résonna comme du cristal, et il laissa son empreinte dans la roche. Mais son corps était intact. La brûlure dans sa gorge était toujours là.

Il se terra au fond de la gorge deux jours durant, avant de s'en extraire, tourmenté par une soif atroce. Il marcha quelques heures, trouva un ruisseau. Carlisle but goulûment. L'eau claire n'eut aucun effet sur sa gorge desséchée, et il se retrouva plié en deux, vomissant ce qu'il avait ingéré. Son corps rejetait ce qui n'était pas... ça. Il rampa sous un arbre, tremblant, se repliant à nouveau en une boule compacte. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen. Il fallait qu'il se tue avant que cette soif diabolique ne le rende fou.

Il perdit à nouveau la notion du temps, assit sous un chêne vénérable. Le désespoir l'envahissait peu à peu. Pourrait il... Pourrait il mourir de faim ? Réussir à résister assez longtemps pour que son corps le trahisse ? Pourrait il se contenir assez longtemps pour s'affaiblir, pour mourir ? Il le devait. C'était sa dernière solution. Sa dernière chance. De n'emporter personne d'autre dans sa damnation. Pourquoi... Pourquoi avait il si égoïstement voulu vivre, alors qu'un simple cri aurait pu libérer la terre de l'engeance maudite qu'il était devenu ?

Il avait soif... tellement, tellement soif... Il entendit quelque chose. Des pas peut-être ? Non... Seigneur, non... Il plongea ses dents dans son bras, gémissant de douleur. Il combattrait la tentation. Carlisle revit son père, le fouet à la main. Il avait toujours été porté sur la pénitence. Il voulait durcir le cœur trop tendre de son fils. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que ce souvenir amer serait tant chéri.

Le vampire reprit sa fuite, s'éloignant des humains de toutes ses forces. S'il sentait sa résolution vaciller de nouveau, il mordait sa chair honnie, pleurant et gémissant de honte et de douleur. Il se retrouvait au cœur de la forêt, aussi éloigné de la civilisation qu'il pouvait l'être. Il était seul à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Carlisle se laissa tomber à genoux. Il avait mal. Il avait soif. Il s'était mordu partout où il pouvait, et guérissait à une vitesse affolante. Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait que ça s'arrête. Seigneur, ayez pitié de cette âme perdue. Délivrez la du mal. Le Seigneur est mon berger, le Seigneur... Seigneur... Aidez moi... Aidez moi... Je vous en prie... Je vous en supplie... Sauvez moi... Le vampire avait vaguement conscience de délirer. Cela voulait il dire que son tourment allait prendre fin ? La paix... Enfin...

Mais seul la Damnation l'attendait. Il perçut une odeur chaude, vivante. Il ne sut pas y résister. Ses dents déchirait la chair avant qu'il ne puisse se contrôler. Le sang chaud coulait dans sa gorge, atténuant la douleur. Il n'éprouvait même pas le soulagement abject qu'il attendait. La douleur n'était pas partie, elle avait seulement diminuée. Il continua de boire, les yeux clos.

Ce fut après le tarissement du flux qu'il se rendit compte que la créature qu'il avait brisé n'était pas humaine. C'était un cerf. La tête de l'animal reposait au sol, la moitié de ses bois brisés dans la férocité de l'attaque. Sa gorge était déchiquetée. Il contempla sa première victime avec un mélange de répulsion et de soulagement. Et surtout, de l'espoir. Un espoir fou. La douleur était tolérable. Surmontable.

Il se redressa.


End file.
